The present disclosure relates to a display unit that includes a display element of a current-drive type, to a drive circuit and a driving method that are used in such a display unit, and to an electronic apparatus that includes such a display unit.
Recently, in a field of a display unit that performs image display, a display unit that uses a current-drive-type optical device in which light-emission luminance is varied in accordance with a value of a current flowing therethrough, for example, an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display unit that uses an organic EL device, has been developed and commercialized. The organic EL device is a self-emitting device unlike a liquid crystal device etc. and it is not necessary to use a light source (backlight) therewith. Therefore, the organic EL display unit has properties such as high image visibility, low electric power consumption, and high device response speed, compared to a liquid crystal display unit in which the light source is necessary.
In such a display unit, a drive transistor in each pixel serves as a current source and supplies current to the display element, and thereby the display element emits light. At that time, image quality may be lowered due to variations in devices such as the drive transistors and the organic EL devices. In order to suppress such lowering in image quality, various techniques have been developed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-171828 discloses a display unit that performs correcting operation for suppressing influence, on image quality, of the variations in devices such as drive transistors and organic EL devices.